


rest easy, little soldier

by ninjacatchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Complete, Gen, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, allison died and i got sad, so did chris argent now that i think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacatchester/pseuds/ninjacatchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems for Allison Argent, the warrior who did not die in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when you have closed your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you did not die in vain.
> 
> (title from song The Hill, from the musical Once.)

oh little hunter girl,

you lived in technicolor

 

when you look back

you will see a rainbow spectrum

stretching back

to when you entered this world

with a battle cry already on your lips

 

when you look back

you will see a vivid life

you loved so hard, so well

you loved till your last breath

 

and little hunter girl,

if you're listening,

know that you are someone's battle cry now

and that you did not die in vain

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from my fanfiction.net account.


	2. first she lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her daddy raised her well.

be proud, soldier man

you raised your baby girl right

 

you taught her how to fight

and taught her how to die

 

but most of all,

you taught her how to live

 

and didn't you see?

she taught you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from my fanfiction.net account.
> 
> also my tumblr is lookingforwings.tumblr.com, where i mostly freak about teen wolf and stuff, so you could come hang out sometime.  
> speaking of, funny story, i also posted this poem there. so that's a thing.


	3. weary one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now you can rest

lay your head against the pavement

the sky has opened wide to take you home

rest, weary warrior

the good fight is done,

you've done all you can

all that's left

is to watch the seeds bloom

 


End file.
